Pesadillas
by Annie de Odair
Summary: "Quizá así se venzan las pesadillas. Quizá con un amigo y una noche despejada puedas deshacerte de todo lo que te hace mal." "—¿No sueles pensarlo? — Le preguntó abrazándola. — ¿Que el mejor remedio para las pesadillas sea la compañía?"


**Más historias editadas. Menos mal que se me dio por revisar estos fics tan viejos... Espero que disfruten esta nueva versión. **

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Game no me pertenece, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

><p><strong>Pesadillas:<strong>

Annie acababa de tener una pesadilla, es algo normal cuando hacía solo un año que había ganado los juegos, pero ella no sabía que eso la iba a perseguir el resto de su vida. Se despertó sobresaltada y con mucho miedo. Estaba segura de que no podía conciliar el sueño de nuevo, y no quería quedarse en la cama pensando, porque cuando pensaba las cosas se ponían feas, así que se cambió y salió a caminar en medio de la noche, sobre la arena fría y bajo el cielo estrellado.

Camino por la orilla del mar, sintiendo olas espumantes mojarle los pies. Estaba devastada. Después de los Juegos, sentía que nada importaba en su vida ¿Porque vivir si sufría tanto? Era tan fácil, simplemente dejar de respirar. Pensaba mucho en eso últimamente, y se sorprendía del poco miedo que tenía de su muerte. Quizá porque eso sería menos doloroso que esa vida, en la que de por si ya estaba _muerta. _

Se sentó en la orilla, dejando que el agua le recorriera el cuerpo. Supuso que eran las tres de la mañana, estaba tan expuesta, cualquier persona podía matarla fácilmente sin mover un dedo. Annie era demasiado descuidada con su seguridad. No le importaba que alguien pudiera matarla, quizá, hasta era lo que quería.

— ¿Escapándote de nuevo? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella se sobresaltó.

— Finnick. — Murmuró asustada y se volteó a ver a su antiguo mentor. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No puedo dormir. ¿Tú? — Preguntó sentándose a su lado. El agua fría le mojó el cuerpo y gruñó por la sensación.

— Yo tampoco.

— Pesadillas. — Bufaron al unísono y sonrieron a la nada.

— ¿Estás sola? — Le preguntó sentándose en su dirección. Annie lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— Aquí si. En mi casa están mis padres. ¿Tu?

— Yo también, pero en mi casa no hay nadie vivo solo. — Comentó con amargara. — Supongo que no puedo culparlos. No querían vivir en un lugar que les recuerde que su hijo es un asesino.

— No eres un asesino. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. ¡Lo que nos obligaron a hacer!

— Yo maté, Annie. Tu no hiciste nada a nadie.

— ¿Acaso te gustó matar? Finnick no seas estúpido.

Él abrió los ojos impresionado. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Debería responderla?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Me refiero a que no lo hiciste por voluntad propia. Lo que hiciste allá. — Comentó señalando con el dedo al otro lado del mar. — Fue para volver. Acá, con tu familia. ¡No eres un asesino! — Annie rodó los ojos enfadada. Él la miró desconcertado. Ella supuestamente era la loca, y ya ven, el que se derrumbaba y no encontraba motivos en su vida era él. — A veces… — Susurró temblorosa, como si temiera contar un secreto. — A veces pienso en suicidarme.

Finnick abrió los ojos desorbitado.

— ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? ¿Qué te pasa por a mente Annie? — Ahora el enojado parecía ser él. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa quebrada.

— Cuando siento que las pesadillas invaden mi habitación, hasta el rincón más luminoso para dejarla sumida en una nebulosa negra, de penurias y horrores, cuando siento que nada vale la pena, que no tengo a nadie a quien complacer. ¡Solo piénsalo! No tengo nada que me ate a este mundo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Mis padres lo superarán, podría resultar hasta beneficioso para ellos. Todo seguirá igual sin mí.

— Por Dios, ¡Despierta Annie! — Gritó tomándola del rostro con las manos. — ¡No digas estupideces. ¿Qué hay de Mags? ¿De tus amigas? Ellas te adoran. ¿Qué hay de mí? — Le preguntó enojado con toda esa situación de mierda que vivían. — ¿Piensas que no me importas?

— Finnick… — Intervino ella, quitándole las manos de su rostro. — Si yo dejara de existir, tú ni te enterarías.

— No puedes estar diciendo esto. — Rió con ironía. — Me importas, me importas demasiado. Quizá más de lo que debería permitirme.

— ¿Estás diciendo que te entristecería mi muerte? — Le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, probándolo.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿No estabas escuchándome? Quizá seas la única persona que de verdad me importa. — Annie abrió los ojos como platos, y se creó un momento de silencio entre ambos. Ella recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiró.

— ¿Por qué nuestras vidas son tan difíciles?

— Porque no tenemos el valor suficiente para afrontar los problemas.

Ambos sabían que aunque lo que dijera Finnick fuese cierto, el verdadero problema era el Capitolio, y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer al respecto. Solo podían luchar en contra de sus pesadillas e intentar no caer en la tentadora idea del suicidio. Se escuchaba demasiado tentadora, pero los dos sabían por experiencia que las soluciones fáciles no existían y que no eran tan fáciles como las pintaban, y que quizá, así, entre los dos, sentados en la orilla del mar, juntos, podían apartar un poco el asunto de las pesadillas y tener por lo menos un atisbo de felicidad.

— Quizá así se venzan las pesadillas. Quizá con un amigo y una noche despejada puedas deshacerte de todo lo que te hace mal. — Murmuró ella, dejando que el viento se lleve sus palabras

— ¿No sueles pensarlo? — Le preguntó abrazándola. — ¿Que el mejor remedio para las pesadillas sea la compañía?

— No creo que eso sirva con nosotros. Siempre vamos a tenerlas.

— Pero quizá, con otros sepamos manejarlas. — Annie sonrió, entendía a que quería llegar él. — Quizá con otros las pesadillas no sean más pesadillas, y se conviertan solo en sueños.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? — Preguntó frunciendo el seño.

— Que las pesadillas te persiguen. — Afirmó cerrando los ojos para inspirar el aire puro de la playa. — Y los sueños acaban cuando te despiertas…

— Cuando sientes a la otra persona a tu lado. — Terminó la frase por él.


End file.
